talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Misael
One of the Dragon Clan members, a young black dragon. Same as her clan members, she never leaves her homeland, only knowing about the world from books. Inheriting nocturnal habit and stealth ability, she can cast purple thunder which paralyzes targets. She loves BBQ, she feels hyped up even during daytime as long as there's BBQ for her. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * From Guild Shop Attribute of Title * Title name: Junior Dragon Rider * Title Attribute: Increases HP and attack of dark type characters in the party by 40% Story of Resonance The Outside World Misael was born a drake girl. When she was young, her hyperactive disposition and naughty personality caused trouble for other members of her race. An Open Sky The drake girl snuck out and accidentally came into contact with a young boy, making her realize just how tiny her previous world had been. The first time that she tried to sneak out of Dragonhead Cliff, Misael used a lot of time and energy. Even if she managed to get past Liejet she would still be caught and told off. But this has all been forgotten about by her now. After flying for a long time, Misael was a bit tired. Black drakes are used to flying at night and it’s already morning now. She needs to rest even if she isn’t able to sleep. After landing on a small hill, not far from a town, she saw a young human who had fallen to the ground in fear. "Are you human? I’m a drake girl, Misael! Can we be friends? " After noticing that they were able to speak to one another, the boy was not as afraid of this winged girl, and Misael found out from the boy how many cities the humans really had, and the amount of different interesting things and delicious food they had too. Not only was there delicious food, but also the bitter war of the Federal and Empire. These were all things that Misael was unable to read about in Dragonhead Cliff, this world was much more vast than Misael had imagined. After seeing this Drake girl listening so intently to his description of the world, the human boy couldn’t help but feel puzzled. "With wings like yours, why don’t you go and see the world for yourself? " "We "Dragon Clan" members have strict rules, ones who haven’t passed the trial are not allowed to venture outside. " This was the first time the boy had come into contact with a drake, and the first time this drake had come into contact with the boy. They stood there on the hill learning more about each other’s worlds. "But, I must go and see all these great things out in the world for myself! " The hope of seeing the outside world sprouted in this black drake’s heart. Setting Off From Here But to officially go out into the wider world, she needed to participate in the Drake Trial. Carrying her dream with her, this girl accepted the trial that no others had ever passed, challenging a powerful enemy. After climbing for a long time, Misael finally stood before the stone gate of the Drake Trial. "All they need to do is pass the trial and drakes can leave Dragonhead Cliff at will. " The leader of the drakes, Margrita, gave them the power to choose, but up to now not one Drake has passed the trial. Maybe it was because drakes don’t particularly like the outside human world, or maybe it was because the guardian of the trial was Liejet. Most drakes would stop and think about carrying on with the trial from just hearing Liejet’s name. After realizing that the challenger was just a young black drake, Liejet looked a little disappointed. "This isn’t a play area. " Evidently Liejet didn’t believe that this young drake could pass the trial. "My new friends are waiting for me in the world outside. " Misael looked resolute and determined, but facing this unknown trial, she was still uneasy. After Liejet pushed open the doors to the trial, even with the protection of her black dragon scales, Misael felt a cold chill. What she really didn’t expect was that Liejet turned around and stood in front of Misael, challengers of the trial must evade the attacks of Liejet. Misael could clearly feel a pressure emanating from his body, this drake warrior was serious. But she needed to achieve her dream, to do that she needed to pass this trial. She was knocked back by Liejet time and time again and Misael’s body was already battered and bruised, but she continued to challenge him. That world filled with interesting and new things that the boy described, she knew that no matter what it took, she must see that glorious world for herself. As long as she still had the will, she could get back up after falling. "Ok, you passed. " Just as Misael stood back up to continue challenging, Liejet told her that she had passed the trial with an unpleased look on his face. The point of the trial was to test the participant’s will, only members of the Dragon Clan who possess a strong will are permitted to leave Dragonhead Cliff. The reason no one had passed the trial was because they gave up easily. After gaining permission, Misael finally understood that she controlled her own destiny. A wider world was waiting for her to explore. Category:Characters